<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗孀 by baiye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733680">遗孀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye'>baiye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年少的他已然成为遗孀。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遗孀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱茵哈特不知道自己是怎么踏下台阶的，四周一片漆黑，在他那冰蓝色的瞳孔中，映出来的只有不惜牺牲自己的生命，只为了保护自己的红发男人。<br/>

从他们相识，相恋，再到结合的每个瞬间，这个男人始终包容他，容忍他的脾气，抚慰他的不安。甚至在他们短暂的争吵前，吉尔菲艾斯还吻着他的耳垂，陪伴他度过突如其来的情潮。<br/>

而此时，吉尔菲艾斯倒在血泊里，视线快速变得狭窄昏暗，他看到那抹令他眷恋的金色，“莱茵哈特大人，您没事……就好”。他艰难地想抬起手，莱茵哈特握住了他的指节。<br/>

如果能再触摸……<br/>

“莱茵哈特大人，您一定要……得到宇宙”<br/>

“吉尔菲艾斯！不要，不！”<br/>

喊出名字的时候，这个美得不可思议的男人剧烈的颤抖着，他看起来是那样脆弱。为什么，即使是在这样的时候，这个男人都不能自私一点……莱茵哈特感觉有什么在从自己的身体剥离，那不只是失去半身的痛苦。还有什么，更深的，在他体内的东西。是虚幻的结，他留给自己的遗物，在腹腔内躁动。他知道，他彻底失去了，此生最爱，也是唯一的爱人。<br/>

标记并非是意外。<br/>

尽管帝国并未规定Omega不允许踏足军队，实际上只要有足够的实力和确保自身不会由于第二性影响同僚，军队甚至会为你隐瞒真实性别。但确认自己分化性别为Omega时，年仅14岁的金发少年还是略显失落。好在能让他放下心防的玩伴分化结果是Alpha，在莱茵哈特人生第一场发情时，生涩却动情的两位密友便在无人知晓的地方发生了情事。<br/>

那时候他们都还是刚踏入少年的年纪，初尝禁果的滋味并不好受。对性的知识仅来源于学校发的小册子，毫无技巧只凭着本能行动。他们模仿着小册子接吻，只是从额头开始，轻扫过眼睑、脸颊，最后嘴唇相贴。发情的本能烧灼着，在远离他人的小房间里，热度腾升让他们迅速脱下衣服，当时吉尔菲艾斯还因为紧张没扯下他的皮带。<br/>

没做多少前戏和爱抚，阳具就插进了Omega因发情而高热的甬道里。莱茵哈特热烈地表达自己的爱意，尽管少年紧闭的后穴被毫无章法的进出捅得红肿不堪，甚至还有流血的迹象。印象中吉尔菲艾斯慌了神，急忙想要退出那紧致的甬道，但意乱情迷的莱茵哈特于是依旧奋力地抬起腰，用那刚张开花蕊的生殖腔迎接撞击。尔后吉尔菲艾斯将它撞开，稚嫩的腔本能地缠上，接纳了那根尚未成熟却已经具备雄风的肉棒，并卡成了结。就在精液一点点灌入的同时，吉尔菲艾斯用牙齿咬破他后颈的腺体，香气随着他的口水灌入，两个味道在空气中融合，就在第一次发情期完成了标记。<br/>

那会儿他们躺在床上气喘吁吁，莱茵哈特白的宛若陶瓷的脸蛋染上了淡粉红晕，像是还未绽开就被摘取的花苞。年龄稍大两月的吉尔菲艾斯自觉承担起Alpha的责任。两个少年亲密地靠在一起做约定，为了他们的梦想不被可能的纷争困扰，他们会以Alpha好友的身份示人。<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯用他最后的行动再度履行诺言。莱茵哈特茫然地拖着身躯，表情麻木，仿佛跟着遗体走的是自己的空壳，而灵魂早已出窍。在这艘船舰里，除了他自己，还并未有人知道，他们的元帅永远失去了他渴求的怀抱。<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯啊，为什么在最后，你都……守住秘密呢？<br/>

接下来的几天，莱茵哈特都把自己关在密室，没日没夜地守在遗体旁边，仿佛这样就能抓住更多的气味。不管统领了多少军队，征服了多少土地，莱茵哈特知道，所有关于吉尔菲艾斯的东西都会逐渐失去味道。他的巴巴洛沙，他留下的衣物，甚至他掉落在床单上红色的头发，都会逐渐消失在宇宙的尘埃里。<br/>

但唯独他在自己体内的结并未消失，后颈标记的痕迹也依旧留存。结合带来他的气味，被永恒刻进自己的身体，至死都不会消退。这让他无法从悲痛中走出，吉尔菲艾斯残留的淡香此时却是把利刃，一刀刀地把他划得体无完肤。这或许是那个把一辈子都用来保护他的男人唯一的自私，也是做错了的自己应得的惩罚。莱茵哈特想到吉尔菲艾斯的告白，想到他们的初夜，想到他温暖结实的怀抱和耳边厮磨的低语。他的身体又开始疼了。曾被咬破又愈合的腺体在痛，体内的结在痛。更痛的是心脏，每一次跳动都是撞击的疼痛。<br/>

我是谁，是要征服宇宙的帝王吗？是必须把仁慈冰封的霸王吗？还是那个只是想拯救姐姐的少年？不，都不是，莱茵哈特从未这样深刻的体会，我是他的，我只是他的，我的身体和心灵，都已经是他的所有物。可又如何呢？事到如今，他和他之间的维系，到底最后只剩下了一个标记，一个千千万万，和其他伴侣并无二致的标记。<br/>

在这时，莱茵哈特忘记了下属们的焦虑，忘记了打破帝国旧贵族的急切，也忘记了随时可能攻击的联盟。他的脑海一片空白，偶尔出现的色彩都与吉尔菲艾斯相关。他茫然地抚摸着自己脖子后的印记，那平时被他隐藏的淡色痕迹。吉尔菲艾斯的标记一如他本人的作风，和煦温暖却不可抗拒，在他的身上刻下不可磨灭的痕迹。<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么可以，怎么可以离开我。<br/>

不，都是我的错，你回来好不好，你会醒来对吧。<br/>

莱茵哈特不知餮足地想着，他想要留下更多，更多他存在过的痕迹，更多自己被他完全占有的证据。他甚至开始后悔，下意识地抚上自己平坦的腹部。为什么……如果这里，也有留下别的什么……如果能够，留下与他的孩子……<br/>

幻想一旦开始，无论什么就再也无法阻止它的愈演愈烈。吉尔菲艾斯的身影出现在他眼前，抚摸着这常年锻炼的腹部，发出即将为人父的喜悦。然后他突然开始剧烈的呕吐，他就像个出现妊娠反应的普通Omega，在痛苦和喜悦中徘徊。实际上他已经三天没有进食，呕吐出的只有夹杂着血水的体液。但比起绝食带来的强烈恶心感，他更清醒地认识到，他的腹中并没有孕育新生命，常年的战争让他们每次做爱都格外小心。吉尔菲艾斯总会记住发情的日子，提前准备好各类避孕药品。然后他总会温柔地进入，小心注意不要撞开生殖腔，事后还会为自己清洗几乎满腹的精液。这让他们没有，也不可能，拥有他们的孩子。<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯，他在心里呼唤着爱人的名字，然后他低头掩面，在无人知晓的密闭空间里，无声地啜泣。</p>
<p>在莱茵哈特为失去丈夫痛苦不堪时，他忠实的下属们围着圆桌，看着空缺三天的主座，忧心忡忡地讨论如何让他们的元帅振作起来。<br/>

米达麦亚有些踟蹰，那天，他是唯一一个靠近莱茵哈特的手下。尽管只有短暂的一瞬，在金色狮子喊出那句话的时候，他敏锐地捕捉到了一股几乎不可闻的味道，余光瞥到元元帅盖在头发底下淡色的疤痕。他迅速观察了其他人的表情，都在为见到脆弱的元帅而震惊，似乎没有人察觉到那稍众即逝的气味。<br/>

那天他们回到休息室，米达麦亚暗自跟罗严塔尔说了自己瞬间捕捉的气息，有意识隐去了脖子后那淡色的痕迹。罗严塔尔并没有察觉，难不成是自己弄错了？米达麦亚很快否定了这个想法，作为被誉为疾风之狼的将领，他对自己捕捉腥味的能力有绝对的自信。<br/>

他们年轻的主君可能是个Omega，而且他永远失去了自己的爱人。米达麦亚是个如假包换的年轻Alpha，无法理解这种情形。他只是听闻标记后的Omega若失去爱人，身体会遭受强烈痛苦，而他们的主君，还在自虐式地惩罚自己的过错。米达麦亚不禁想到，若是没有红发青年，元帅该如何应对满室信息素彭发的年轻将士。<br/>

一个可以算得上是僭越的想法涌上心头，难道主君，是可怜的未亡人吗？<br/>

那个总是面若冰霜的奥贝斯坦就在此时进来，毫不客气的拿走了会议的主持。他的提议大致与讨论结果相似，只是在如何向安妮罗杰夫人开口处产生分歧。奥贝斯坦自觉承担起这个责任，米达麦亚则跟着罗严塔尔返回奥丁讨伐立典拉德公爵。<br/>

真不想与你为敌，我一定搞不过你。在会上米达麦亚扔给奥贝斯坦这句话，但他也同时也感觉一丝庆幸，总有人需要开这个口。不是他自己，也不是罗严塔尔，这就足够幸运了。<br/>

舱门打开的时候，莱因哈特下意识往遗体的方向看了一眼，奥贝斯坦用一贯冰冷的语调告知，安妮罗杰夫人已经知道了吉尔菲艾斯的牺牲。他缓慢地走出去，面对屏幕对面的姐姐。美丽的女性脸上充满了悲恸，尽管她是个Beta，基于女性的直觉，她知道弟弟与红发男孩之间非比寻常的关系，于是她说道：“可怜的莱因哈特”。<br/>

但是，你不能让齐格的牺牲白费。<br/>

接着超罗严塔尔的通讯，莱因哈特简单了解了情况，便令到。“十岁以上的男性全部处以死刑”。屏幕对面的罗严塔尔略做思考，最终只问道，“是否未满10岁不用处死。”<br/>

得到答复的罗严塔尔没有再多言，执行命令是他的习惯，也是天职。只是他不合时宜想起好友米达麦亚的疑虑，莱茵哈特，他们年轻的主君，可能是个Omega。起初他有些疑虑，但在此时，虽然脸上看不出变化，这个把感情视作洪水猛兽的罗严塔尔，也许是出于Alpha的本能，透过那双异色眼瞳，从悲伤中脱离的莱茵哈特，苍白得透露出病态的美感。说着狠毒的语言，却分明让人从遣词造句里读出悲伤。很遗憾，恐怕米达麦亚的判断是正确的。<br/>

真是讽刺，像他这样，美得像个瓷娃娃的人，居然也能为感情所困扰，会因为如此幼稚的事情失去控制。失去了吉尔菲艾斯的莱茵哈特，会将他们带向何处。这个美丽的君主，果真就像生下自己的母亲那样，会带来灾难吗？<br/>

莱茵哈特并没有理会下属的想法，实际这也不是他在意的内容，他头也不回的走回主座，就像个预备征服宇宙的霸王那样，发号施令。吉尔菲艾斯，他在心里说，我一定会完成诺言，得到属于我们的宇宙。</p>
<p>回到奥丁，莱因哈特为吉尔菲艾斯立了塚，将自己的爱情和幼稚一并埋下。扫墓时，他注意到姐姐已经先献上了花束，他这一生痛苦的姐姐在远方守护着他，还有谁都不知何时到来的未来。也就是在这时，他清楚地意识到，自己大概永远失去了不理智和放纵的能力，这种奢侈随着吉尔菲艾斯的牺牲入了土，而生者总要继续向前。他捏紧挂在脖子上的吊坠，里头是姐姐与幼年他们的照片，还有几根红色的发丝。<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯，等着我，我一定会完成我们的心愿。<br/>

莱因哈特随时进行着高强度的工作，所有人都在猜测红发青年的牺牲对他造成巨大的打击，却几乎无人猜测得出他的心思。他只能不停地向前，为了更快地完成他们的愿望，也是为了填补随时可能出现的空虚。先是人员的调动，尔后是马不停蹄地准备对联盟发动下一次军事进攻，年轻的元帅不停地挥霍着自己的精力。<br/>

待在他身边的谋士奥贝斯坦，那个永远冷若冰霜的男人，似乎也察觉了一些什么。尽管性别上是Beta，奥贝斯坦闻不到信息素的变化，也从未像其他同僚那样遭受易感期或者发情期的影响，他还是从莱因哈特过分的挥霍上看出了些许端倪。<br/>

“别想那些无聊的事情，你只需安排好我交代的事情就是。”<br/>

莱因哈特单手挥开，示意不需要进行此类的讨论，将可能性扼杀在摇篮里。实际上，预定的情潮即将到来，幸运的是标记让他不会在其他人面前进入那副丢人的状态，气味也不会因此变得暧昧，只要他足够小心。只是他还没想好，该如何度过第一个没有吉尔菲艾斯的发情期。<br/>

奥贝斯坦的想法，无非是希望他能够解除标记，或者干脆找一个值得信赖的人改变这个标记，这或许能够维持他的好状态，不至于陷入欲望的泥潭。这是不被允许的，他在心里说，无论留着这标记会多么的危险，莱茵哈特都不会让它消失。毕竟这是吉尔菲艾斯留给自己的遗物，和那嵌在吊坠里的红发不同，萦绕于身体的淡香成为他们之间曾深爱的联系。倘若为了免去后顾之忧将它消除，甚至用其他气味将这香气覆盖，自己还能用什么纪念他，纪念这忠贞的亡魂呢？</p>
<p>在一个大雨滂沱的夜晚，高热如常到来。<br/>
房间内，莱因哈特看着镜子里的自己，双眼无光，仿佛在床上磨着床单的是一个陌生的肉体。他看着这具肉体，金色的头发凌乱，眼神情迷意乱，口中的喘息一刻也没有停下。空气里是两人结合后特有的香气，有那么一瞬间莱茵哈特觉得吉尔菲艾斯还活着，上身依旧整齐地穿着军服，下身却光裸着，用他粗壮的肉棒缓慢有力地进入自己。<br/>

这是他回到奥丁以来第一次的发情。抑制剂在过度使用后再也起不到多少作用，他用发烧做借口，将自己关在房里。莱茵哈特努力想象，但他发现自己无从开始，他从未试过没有吉尔菲艾斯陪伴的发情期。<br/>

莱茵哈特翻身，将身体奋力拱起，脸朝下趴在床上，颤抖地把手伸到大腿中央。他用修长的手指圈住自己已经勃发的性器，由下往上用力地摩擦。不够，完全不够，他把臀部抬得更高，顾不上汗液已经沾湿他的金发，水渍让他好几回险些滑倒在床，金属吊坠无力地打在胸膛上。他用另一只手侵入后穴，试图模拟被巨大肉柱入侵的模样。粗暴地插入三根手指，太久没使用的后穴剧烈地反抗，强烈地紧缩和抗议。前列腺的位置较浅，但那个地方，唯有Alpha勃起的性器能狠狠捅开的位置，正可怜地等待肉柱。<br/>

做不到，那只存在于想象和记忆中的肉柱正让他的身体越发空虚，他渴望被开拓，他的生殖腔在没有撞击的情形下自行打开，淫乱的液体流得大腿都是，他在期待着被灌入男人的精液。他猛地夹紧大腿，手掌摩擦性器的速度越来越快，溢出的呻吟也越来越响亮。在这个密闭的私人房间里，他不是受下属信赖的莱茵哈特，也不是帝国年轻的元帅，他是只属于吉尔菲艾斯的娼妇，一个渴求着标记自己Alpha的Omega。<br/>

不管是不是出于本人意愿，莱茵哈特无法抑制思维的扩散。发情的热潮就像火苗，迅速点燃他对吉尔菲艾斯的思念，这烧灼了他的身体，更鞭笞他的灵魂。可他顾不上疼痛，那些伤口被血淋淋地扒开展示，堆积的思念和自责好比福尔马林，而沉浸其中的伤痕永不褪色。他口中不断呢喃着逝去的爱人的名字，欲望和痛苦交织并行，过于鲜明的记忆如同潮水不可阻挡，摧枯拉朽般地冲毁他心里最后的堤坝。<br/>

“莱茵哈特大人，会很痛吗？”<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯并不是很强欲的Alpha，实际上在他们每次的做爱中，往往都是莱茵哈特勾着他的脖子，向后仰出一个漂亮的弧度，勾引他进入自己的身体。这个男人总会很绅士地做前戏，扩张，润滑，征求莱茵哈特的感受再缓慢进入这具身体。但是当他们渐入佳境的时候，他本能的占有欲和强势就开始压过温柔。这时候不管莱茵哈特怎么用力推开他的胸膛，如何用近乎求饶的语调让他轻点都不起作用。粗大的肉棒会狠狠地撞击生殖腔，Alpha侵占的本能让他每一次插入都带着强烈的攻击性。被撞开生殖腔时莱茵哈特尖叫着高潮，前端吐出一股股白浊的液体。他缠上吉尔菲艾斯精瘦的腰肢，让自己的身子更加靠近他，做出迎合的姿势。<br/>

莱茵哈特强烈地爱着，爱着为自己失控的吉尔菲艾斯。omega的本能让他渴望被占有和侵犯，他放纵自己沉醉在吉尔菲艾斯激烈的撞击中，身体随着节奏起伏，在爱人的怀里毫不扭捏地呻吟尖叫。只有吉尔菲艾斯，只能是吉尔菲艾斯，他们的气味在房间里碰撞交融，持续点燃情欲的火。<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯总喜欢咬莱茵哈特，他仿佛乐于在这具洁白的肉体上留下点什么。每当他们成结，在床上拥抱着喘息，感受成结后持续的射精。吉尔菲艾斯就会在这时候咬他，留下星星点点的暧昧痕迹，有时是锁骨，有时是乳首。而现在，莱茵哈特用自己的双手拙劣地模仿着，就仿佛他还在身边，那些被咬过的部位如同被电流刺激，瘙痒酥麻，令他的身体愈发空虚饥渴。<br/>

这样下去不是办法，莱茵哈特咬咬牙，从床头的柜子里拿出一根假玩具，原本是之前打算用于情趣的物品，此时却阴差阳错成为他肉体唯一的慰藉。他仰躺在床上，拿了枕头垫在腰下，羞耻地分开大腿，将按摩棒慢慢地送到刚才吞吐手指的穴口。第一次被无生命的物体侵犯，尽管包裹在棒状物体外层的柔软乳胶并不会让他难受，早就泛滥成灾的淫液很快把它润浸，这种自渎的体验并不好受。他握着按摩棒的手不听他的使唤，好几次前端才勉强挤入甬道，就因为紧张打滑而掉落在床上。<br/>

进不去，莱茵哈特痛苦地想着，他把腰抬得更高了，另一只手努力撑开后穴，辅助着把假阳具送入，同时按下底部的开关。好在这回他没努力太久，玩具才入侵到一半，内部就紧紧地咬着，他没花多少力气就将它完全送入了身体里头。找到了舒适区，强烈的震动从刚才的折磨变成了抚慰，电流声一点点地侵袭莱茵哈特的鼓膜，后穴被震得发麻，空虚感被剧烈的快感填补，他不可抑制地尖声惊叫着。<br/>

外面的雨声越来越大，狂风呼啸着拍打窗户，惊扰了沉浸在快感中的莱茵哈特。他不可抑制地想着，如果不是这滂沱的大雨，这淫荡的叫声是否就会叫他人察觉。门是否有好好的关上，有没有人发现我真实的性别。尽管他残存的理智告诉他无需害怕，可空气里满溢的发情气味还是让他惊慌起来。<br/>

恐怖的想象一旦开始便无法挽回，无机质的按摩棒此时仿佛长出了虎狼的爪牙，狠狠地进犯他最脆弱的部位。不，不要，救我，快来救我。莱茵哈特无助地伸手，在空气里狂乱地抓着不存在的幻影。然而他的挣扎只会让按摩棒顺势滑入更深的位置，他没有力气将它拔出，反而慌乱中加快了震动的频率。<br/>

不，不要！<br/>

莱茵哈特高声喊出那个人的名字，感受生殖腔被狠狠地撞击侵犯，没有被抚慰的前端可怜地冒出一些液体。他把头发埋进枕头里，绝望地等待着高潮。恍惚间他闻到一股淡淡的清香，和煦得如同春日的阳光，轻易地抚慰了他受惊的心脏。“莱茵哈特大人，不要怕，我在这里。”<br/>

那是从后颈标记处传来的气味，吉尔菲艾斯的气味又一次保护了他，将他从绝望和恐惧中拉出，重新灌入爱情和尊严。在这安心气味的引导下，莱茵哈特逐渐进入高潮，体内的按摩棒也仿佛失去了剧烈的攻击性，有节奏的撞击让他进入迷离。在熟悉气味的包裹下，他呻吟喘息着，贪婪地呼吸着空气里甜蜜的香味，被推搡着到达了高潮，顶端一股股地射出精液，将原本就乱七八糟的传单染得更加淫靡。<br/>

这下该换床单了。平复了发情期的莱茵哈特坐起来，拔掉仍然在忠实震动的按摩棒。浑身上下都湿漉漉的，淫液渐渐凝固结干，黏糊糊地贴在他洁白的肌肤上。这个模样如果叫他人看去，这位天生的王者想必会踏入万劫不复的深渊罢。如果你还在的话，这种事，就永远不会发生了。<br/>

莱茵哈特苦笑着从床上起来，脚掌触碰冰凉地板的瞬间他差点摔倒，赶紧单手扶住床沿。激烈的发情和发泄让他的体力透支，浑身散发着热潮过后的余韵。他缓慢地行进，将自己泡入事先准备好的温水里，水面漂浮着几多红色的花瓣。年轻的元帅捏着胸前的吊坠，将它打开。<br/>

吉尔菲艾斯，等我。<br/>

现在，我还不能是你的遗孀。<br/>

但是，我将永远是你的遗孀。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>